legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Kowalski
Natalia Kowalski, later known as Natalia Smith, is a character in LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. In The Chase Begins she was a reporter. In LEGO City Undercover, she is an ambulance driver who has gone into witness protection under the alias "Natalia Smith" after testifying against Rex Fury. She is voiced by Jules De Jongh. Background During events chronicles in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, Natalia was a news reporter, who later provided evidence that helped catch Rex Fury. Unfortunately, Chase McCain accidentally revealed Natalia’s identity live on national TV. This forced Natalia to enter witness protection, and McCain was transferred out of LEGO City. Two years later, Fury escaped from Albatross Prison and McCain returned to LEGO City to make sure Natalia was safe, and to catch the fugitive. Natalia worked as a paramedic in Mercy Hearts' Hospital at the time, but was annoyed when Chase called her to check up on her, which she was angered by, since it was his fault that Natalia was in witness protection in the first place. As she was leaving the city she bumped into Chase. After she points out what happened after Chase revealed her identity, even dying her hair, she then takes Chase's commandeered car (after her own fell down a cliff). Chase ask if he'll see her again and she replied no. Later after Chase was knocked out by Rex Fury, she was seen with Duke Huckleberry as Chase was waking up from his knock out. Chase asked why she was in the forest, she claimed she was in the area while Duke on the other hand said that her father, Henrik Kowalski had gone missing. Chase promise to find her father, but she claim she can find him without Chase's help. Later on, she disguise herself as a ninja and broke into Chan's office at his limo place. She then get's chase who she believe is with Chan. But to her relieve it was Chase undercover. Natalia told Chase the reason for her breaking into Chan's office is because her father was last seen getting into a limousine. Chase then offers his help to find her father again, but Natalia once again rejects his offer and leaves him once again. After Chase had rescued Forrest Blackwell from a gang, she calls Chase for some help. She tells him that she tried looking in Chan's scrapyard, but was caught. Chase, along with Studski and Clutch, save her from the scrapyard. Afterwards, Natalia then decides to allow Chase to find her father and promises to stay out of trouble, but unfortunately backs into a police car. While Chase was taking the T-Rex to the airport Natalia calls Chase and asks if he found anything about her father yet. Chase then tells her that Rex might have something to do with her father's disappearance, and she ask him if the reason for Rex kidnapping her father is because she testify against him, but Chase tells her otherwise. After Chase gave the fire boat to Vinnie, Natalia the calls Chase accusing him of sending officers to keep an eye on her, but Chase denies that he did that. After telling him what they look like Natalia realizes that they're not cops and that they're here to abduct her. Chase manage to get to the hospital and rescue her. Chase realized that they look nothing like Chan's, Vinnie's, or even Rex's thugs. Chase then told her that she'll be staying with Ellie Philips. After they land, Natalia then gives an apology to Chase and tells him that she knew that Chase didn't mean to reveal her identity during Rex's trial. Chase then ask her to a movie but she jokingly replies that Chase is married to his job and that she doesn't date married men. Later on, Chase found her father and that Forrest Blackwell kidnapped him to get a password of a device of his. It is then revealed that Forrest kidnapped Natalia to blackmail him. After Henrik did give the password to the device, Forrest doesn't let her go. It is also revealed that Natalia was on Blackwell's rocket. Chase then went to the moon and turn the rocket's coordinates back to the city. Forrest then brings Natalia out so she can watch Chase get eliminated by Rex. When Rex fails to do so Forrest then leaves with Natalia to the command module and left Chase and Rex to die on the rocket. After Chase fought Rex and Forrest left the command module, Chase dives down to the command module and saves Natalia. When they land back in LEGO City, Chase declines the honor to arrest Rex, saying that Natalia is more important. They romantically hold hands indicating that they're back together. Notes *In LEGO City Undercover and LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, ''Natalia is Chase McCain's love interest. *Upon entering witness protection, Natalia had to change her name to ''Natalia Smith, her job from reporter to paramedic, and dye her hair from brown to blonde. *It is possible that she has Polish origins, due to her surname. *Henrik Kowalski is her father. *Her dad said she was happier to be a paramedic than a reporter. However she is a bit dramatic on dyeing her hair and Chase McCain annoyed her by saying "So you weren't a blond before." *At one point in LEGO City Undercover she adopts a Ninja-likedisguise. *Her ninja disguise and herself are playable characters. *Though her father appears in both games, her mother is never mentioned. Making a possibility that her parents are either divorced or her mother had died sometime before The Chase Begins. *Even though she had to change her last name to 'Smith', many still refer to her as 'Kowalski'. Gallery Natalia.jpg|Reporter Natalia.png|Paramedic Appearances *''LEGO City: Undercover'' *''LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists